Field
The present invention relates generally to the electrical arts. More particularly, the invention relates to an LED lighting fixture.
Discussion of the Related Art
Because of their low energy consumption, long lifetime, improved robustness, and small size, LEDs have revolutionized lighting. Multicolor LEDs including RGB LEDs containing red, green and blue diodes, such as the multicolor LED shown in FIG. 1, are able to provide essentially all the colors of the visible spectrum.
Given this versatility, LEDs are especially useful in track lighting fixtures used at concerts, in theaters and the like. A drawback of such LED fixtures, however, is that because of the spacing between diodes in the multicolor LEDs, the color perceived by a viewer can vary depending on the angle at which the viewer looks at the LED lighting fixture. As shown in FIG. 2, in an attempt to overcome this drawback, the multicolor LEDs are mounted on the lighting fixture with each pixel formed by clusters of four multicolor LEDs, with the orientation of each LED rotated 180° in relation to the orientation of the adjacent LEDs. It is a drawback of this method that four LEDs are required to act as a single pixel. It is a still further drawback that the clusters are spaced apart by 100 mm or more, thus limiting the resolution of the LED lighting. Other drawbacks of this method include the aesthetics of lighting fixtures containing large clusters, as well as the complexity and costs of manufacturing such fixtures.
Consequently, there is a desideratum for an LED lighting fixture with an improved viewing angle and resolution. There is a further desideratum for such LED lighting fixtures that are inexpensive and simple to manufacture.